


Pretty Genius Plays With Fire

by xphil98197



Category: 00Q - Fandom, Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q's American cousin Spencer comes to England for the 00Q wedding, and uses it as a way to distance himself from his ex-boyfriend. But can the oldest unattached 00 give him a second chance at love, or will it be a one time fling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Make sure Alec doesn’t catch it, Eve!” Q giggled as he turned and threw the bouquet over his shoulder.

“Not to worry Boffin,” Alec smiled as one of the Q Branch minions caught it. “I think I’m the last of the old guard here. No one wants a washed up old Double O like me.”

“Careful, I had enough trouble convincing James to say yes. Don’t you dare make him regret it!” Q laughed. “I will give you a water balloon and an exploding pen for your next kit!”

“He has a point love,” James kissed Q’s hair as he appeared. “He is the oldest agent left.”

“Is being on equipment testing really so awful?” Q asked.

“No,” James looked down at the band on Q’s hand. “It's wonderful. Never thought I would see the day. I just expected to not come home one day.”

“God, James, you sound like a bloody housewife!” Alec snorted. “Do you bring him his slippers and a martini when he gets home too?”

“For your information, I spend just as many hours at MI6 as he does,” James informed Alec. “Unless he is pulling an all nighter when one of you lot goes rogue. And I heard M mention that he wants you to take over field operative training. So don’t knock the office hours just yet.”

“Sure, because he needs someone to change diapers!” Alec laughed. “Christ, James, when did they get so young? Were we ever that innocent?”

“Brave new world, Alec,” James teased. “Be careful the Quartermaster doesn’t send you out for scrap.”

“I need more alcohol!” Alec announced,going to the bar. “Too sober still to think about my age!”

“Hello there,” a voice at his elbow interrupted. “You must work with Gabriel.”

“Yes-?” Alec turned to see a young man with messy hair and a crooked tie smiling at him. “I’m Alec.”

“The one with the explosions and fire?” The young man had an American accent. “I’m Spencer Reid, I work with the Behavioral Analysis Unit at Quantico.”

“I see you met Alec, don’t let him talk you into drinking anything that’s in his hip flask,” Gabriel warned with a grin.

“I hope you think I’m smarter than that, after your stories,” Spencer hugged him. “I’m happy for you, Gabe. It was lovely.”

“Where’s Aaron? I thought he was coming?”

“I got tired of being his dirty little secret while he stays in the closet,” Spencer explained with a wince. “I took a few weeks off, though as long as I am here, I might as well use the chance to distance myself. I went through enough to come out, I just can’t do it anymore.”

“You sound like you could use someone to show you around?” Alec offered. The young man was wearing a variation of Q’s usual cardigan and messy hair, and looked like he hadn’t slept in days. “We are shipping these two off for a couple of days, but I am home on leave for a bit.”

“I’m not really looking to get involved,” Spencer blushed. “I have a track record of jumping into things too fast to hide from dealing with my past.”

“I can show you the best place for a quiet meal, and my favorite bar,” Alec asked. “No strings attached, no obligations. I usually spend my time off drunk, so it will be a nice change for me to have intelligent conversation for once.”

“I’d…” Spencer glanced at Gabriel, who nodded. “I think I’d like that, actually. I’m not here permanently though.”

“Take good care of him, Alec,” James warned, walking up. “I’ve got half a mind to go knock this Aaron fellow in the head for making him look so sad.”

“So what’s different in England to do?” Spencer asked. “I was thinking about renting a car and driving to Scotland.”

“It's a shame you didn’t come last year, James used to have a house there,” Alec snorted.

“Oh, did he sell it?!”

“Not exactly,” Alec couldn’t stop laughing. “He shot down a helicopter on top of it, and it sort of exploded.”

“Well, that’s one way to cash in on homeowner's insurance,” Spencer took the glass of champagne.

“We’re going to take off, I’m glad Alec will show you around,” Gabriel gave his cousin a hug.

“I’m sure it will be a learning experience,” Spencer said, glancing at Alec, who had turned away to talk to Eve. “Who is that?”

“Oh goodness, you must be Spencer!” Eve wrapped him up in a hug. “Aren’t you just adorable? How dare you throw him to the wolves and leave him with Alec? You should be ashamed Q! And you were right, he does look just like you. And the clothes! Oh goodness, I didn’t realize they sold tragic cardigans like that in the States as well.”

“We’ll call you this weekend, Eve. I’m going to take him out for some food before all the champagne gets to his head and he finds me irresistible,” Alec winked at Spencer, and put an arm around his waist. “Any preference on food?”

“As long as there’s dessert, not really?” Spencer shivered.

“We don’t want you getting sick,” Alec wrapped his own overcoat round Spencer.

“Thanks, this is my first time out of the States, and I don’t want to spend it in bed,” Spencer blushed. “I mean, in bed sick. I’m sorry… I’m rather hopeless.”

“Come on, let’s get some dinner and dessert in you. Do you like Moroccan food?” He opened the car door for Spencer.

“We didn’t really have that in Las Vegas where I grew up,” Spencer fumbled with tucking his seat belt around his messenger bag.

“I can put that in the trunk?”

“No, I… I keep a paper journal, and I prefer to have it with me. And I always carry a book or two. I haven’t gotten into those electronic readers, although Gabriel is always threatening to send me one,” Spencer frowned.

“Well, then you won't be too horrified by an old relic like me,” Alec smiled.

“I get in trouble because I want paper copies of case files and documents, it just makes them easier to process in my head. I have photographic memory, and an electronic reader makes everything look the same. I can’t remember things as well,” Spencer explained. “You’re not much older than my boy.... than my ex, Aaron.”

“So what was the story with Aaron?” Alec asked. “Or you can tell me to shut up if you don’t want to talk about it. I just can’t see why someone would be ashamed of dating you. You’re handsome, really smart, clearly good at your job.”

"He's not out, and he's the team leader at work," Spencer said softly, looking out the window. “I got tired of sneaking into his room on cases, afraid of being seen and setting an alarm for 4 AM so no one saw us. I wanted more, and he wanted less. So, now it's just me.”

“That sounds like a good decision, but not necessarily a pleasant one,” Alec mused. “Parting ways is rarely a pleasant experience.”

“I’m good at my job as well,” Spencer sighed. “I’m awkward with people, but I’m good at what I do.”

“You don’t seem to have any trouble communication with me,” Alec parked in front of the restaurant. “Gabriel found someone who appreciates him. You just need to find your own version of James.”

“Are you applying?” Spencer asked wryly.

“I’m not relationship material,” Alec opened the door for him. “I wouldn’t say no to being your rebound, but you don’t want to have the job of house breaking me. I’m far too old to learn new tricks. Ah, Madame Samira, I came to show our American friend how wonderful the food is in your kitchen.”

“You horrible flirt, I am old enough to be your mother,” she smacked him fondly. “Shoo, go sit where you like. I will bring you what we are eating tonight.”

Alec pulled Spencer towards a pile of cushions surrounding a low table. Samira returned, carrying a tray of warm mint tea, and various bowls of salads. There were tomatoes and peppers in one, and tomatoes and eggplant in another. Alec held a plate for Spencer to fill.

“You don’t have to try anything you don’t like, if you aren’t too adventurous,” Alec was surprised he cared if Spencer liked it or not.

“I can try new food, I’m only a technophobe,” Spencer accepted a bite of food from Alec’s spoon. “Oh! That’s good, spicy, but good.” He smiled as Alec wiped a spot off his chin. “Thank you.”

“He didn’t know what he was losing, did he?” Alec asked softly.

“Hotchner?” Spencer shrugged. “He has a son, so our priorities are different, and I understand that. But I can’t be in the closet again, not after thirty, Alec. My mother has some mental problems, and I took care of her for a long time. I’d like to at least try to be happy for some time in my life.”

“Not all the time?”

“I get in the minds of criminals for a living, that’s not a happy activity. But I’d like to at least try when I’m not at work. I do work with some great people, but what we do isn’t pretty,” Spencer looked wistful.

“So, happier thoughts, at least for the weekend?” Alec fed Spencer a piece of meat. “I don’t get to spoil someone with a pretty body and good mind often. Tell me about something else that you enjoy, something that you love.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I love to read?” Spencer said, biting into the food Alec offered him. “I carry books everywhere. I buy at least one book in every airport, and I have a messenger bag full of books as well. I don’t always understand people well, and in the books they explain why they think and feel what they do. So it's easier than interacting with strangers. I understand motivations, what they do, but not how they feel.”

“Not much time with people your own age?” Alec asked.

“No, taking care of my mom was pretty much a full time job after my dad left, and growing up in Las Vegas isn’t normal by any means. How about you?”

“My father’s parents committed suicide when he was young, and my father became an orphan of the state. He met my mother at the orphanage, and they realized that their families had known each other. They were survivors of the massacre at Lienz, the Cossacks who were shipped back to Russia,” Alec sipped his tea, lost in thought. “Some of the children managed to stay here. But both my parents committed suicide. James and I met in the Navy, and his parents had died as well. We just stuck together, and during leave we would go back to Skyfall, his family house in Scotland. The groundskeeper there, Kincaid, raised us, or at least kept us from too much trouble. We would come home on leave with nightmares, and a bottomless Scotch addition. He figured if we were going to drink it, we might as well learn to make it.”

“That sounds… nice,” Spencer said quietly. “I never saw my dad again after he left, and it was just me to make the decisions. I guess that’s why I’ve always been such an overachiever. In case I turn into my mom when I hit thirty, I’ll have accomplished something.”

“I really don’t think you have anything to be worried about, Spencer,” Alec took his hand. “You don’t seem to have any sort of problems like that, least of all schizophrenia, and we’re taught to observe.”

“You don’t have to placate me, Alec,” Spencer looked up from between his bangs. “You don’t know me at all, and you won’t see me again after this weekend.”

“I’m trying to pay you a compliment. You seem very intelligent, and not at all like you have mental health issues, other than a bit of OCD. You touch each piece of silverware a certain number of times,” he pointed out, squeezing Spencer’s fingers. “I would imagine that would be a result of growing up surrounded by chaos.”

“What, you take psych classes now too?” Spencer cracked a smile.

“No, but I know what it’s like,” Alec offered. “Trying to control the littlest things, because the world around you is spinning. Trying to forget, but all the alcohol in the world doesn’t mean you won’t remember tomorrow.”

“Neither does Dilaudid,” Spencer pursed his lips. “That was a bitch to kick too. That’s when Aaron and I got together, I needed something to anchor me.”

“Sounds more like taking advantage to me, although god knows I’ve had my fair share of lovers to keep from sleeping alone,” Alec nodded. “I don’t think that I like this Aaron very much, it seems to me like he threw away a good thing.”

“I understand his logic, but it still hurts,” Spencer drained his tea. “Is there a place to get some good alcohol to bring back to your place? Some messy, uninhibited sex sounds like a really good way to not think right now.”

“Wow, what everyone wants to hear,” Alec laughed. He threw some bills on the table. “There’s a off license on my corner, we can get a good bottle of something? James and I usually stick to Scotch and Vodka, but if there’s something else you prefer just let me know. As long as we have enough water and nothing sweet, we should be able to avoid a hangover.”

“I don’t even care,” Spencer stood and pulled on his jacket, eyes bright. “I feel like doing something I wouldn’t normally try.”

“Well that leaves me a lot of options,” Alec held the door for him. “Do you want to dance, or just drink?”

“Maybe we can dance tomorrow?” Spencer said. “I’d really like some hard alcohol and a good way to forget.”

“We can do that,” Alec smiled and wrapped his coat around Spencer’s shoulders. He opened the restaurant door to the foggy night. True to form, it had gotten chilly, and he put a protective arm around Spencer’s waist. He kissed the chilly skin under Spencer’s ear as he tucked him in to the car, and enjoyed the shiver. “Let me take you home?”

“Yes, I thought that’s what we were planning?” Spencer looked puzzled. “I’m sorry, I’m not much for innuendos, I tend to say exactly what I mean.”

“I had no intention of dropping you off, just making sure,” Alec pecked his cheek. 

The drive to his apartment was short, and Alec left the heat in the car running while he ran into the off license. He came back with a bottle of scotch, and parked in the flat garage. He helped Spencer out of the car, and stole a sniff of Spencer’s skin, burying his nose in his throat as he fumbled for the keys.

“It’s… not exactly homey,” Alec turned on the lights. “I’m in the field a lot, although I think that will change with my birthday coming up.” He stowed the leftovers in the fridge and sat two tumblers of ice on the coffee table. “I usually start a fire instead of turning on the furnace, if that’s okay?”

“Whatever you like,” Spencer offered, opening the bottle and filling the glasses. He took off his shoes and stowed his messenger bag beside the couch, getting comfortable as he watched Alec prepare the kindling.

“Like what you see?” Alec winked as he stood, brushing the ashes off his hands. He took a sip from the glass, and sighed happily, settling into the couch across from Spencer. 

Spencer took a sip from his own glass and managed a tentative smile. “Yes, great view.”

“Come here?” Alec pulled him closer. “Stop worrying about saying the wrong thing,” he rubbed the frown line from between Spencer’s brows. “I’m a flirt, and make inappropriate jokes. You don’t have to keep up with me, just be yourself. And tell me if I make you uncomfortable?”

“Alright,” Spencer let his shoulders relax and leaned into Alec. “Thank you, for not making me feel awkward.”

“I want you relaxed, and happy,” Alec assured him. “It makes for a better time, and besides, you look like you need it. You seem worn out. You could do with someone taking care of you for a change.” He brushed Spencer’s hair back and refilled their glasses.

“I’m not very good at letting someone else be in charge,” Spencer said quietly. “I’ve always had to take care of someone else.”

“I’m a control freak as well, brilliant match,” Alec offered. “There are so many things that have been beyond my control, that things I can control, I micro manage and over do.”

“Too right,” Spencer let out a laugh. “So, what does your whole seduction package consist of? Do you need to give me any warning first? No flammables in the bedroom goes without saying, right?”

“Only in the fireplace,” Alec smiled. “And I am pretty open, I enjoy either role, I’ll follow your lead.”

“I… oh. I wasn’t expecting that,” Spencer admitted. “Most people assume I’m a bottom.”

“You can be whoever you are, or whoever you want to be,” Alec put their glasses down and pulled Spencer to straddle his lap. “I want to hear you laugh again. That’s my only request.”

“Are you going to carry me to bed then?” Spencer raised an eyebrow. 

“Or we can stay out here a while?” Alec offered. “We have plenty of time.” He unbuttoned the cardigan and shirt, and slid them off Spencer’s shoulders, taking time to trace the skin with his lips. “You taste like sun,” he breathed.

Spencer tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair and shivered, letting himself relax under the skilled mouth. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of Alec’s shirt and sunk his teeth into Alec’s collar bone, muffling a moan as Alec rubbed his knuckles across the zipper of his pants. 

“Let me taste you?” Alec asked, fingering the zipper pull and undoing Spencer’s belt.

“Anything, just touch me, please?” Spencer stood and shimmied out of his pants, Alec’s warm fingers hooked into his boxer briefs. 

“Lay back,” Alec nodded and shed his own shirt, laying Spencer down beneath him on the sofa.   
Alec nipped at the skin on the juncture of his right thigh, making Spencer’s cock jump. He was already moaning and leaking precum, and Alec lapped at his slit to taste it. He slid his tongue around the crown of Spencer’s cock and sucked him down, a hand on his own erection to stave off the ache.

“I’m going to come,” Spencer warned, panting. “You’re too good at that.”

Alec just hummed around him and ran his hand over Spencer’s balls. Teasing his hole with a finger, Alec gave in to his own orgasm. He laid his head against Spencer’s thigh with a laugh.

“Don’t tell James I came in my pants,” he said with a grin. “That’s a bit embarrassing when I’m past forty.”

“That was something of a record for me as well,” Spencer pulled him up for a kiss, his arms wrapped around Alec’s neck. “I might need a minute. I think I’ve lost all my wits.”

“Well, if you are willing to let me catch my breath, we might make it to the bedroom for round two,” Alec kissed Spencer lazily, sucking on his bottom lip.

“Or we could save the bed for round three, and stay in front of the fire?” Spencer rubbed his hand over Alec’s shoulders. “Unless that’s too optimistic?”

“I’ll do my best,” Alec smiled. “Even if I can’t manage a third orgasm, I’ll make sure you get one. But the lube is in the bedroom, and I should bring out a blanket.”

“I don’t think my legs are working,” Spencer admitted sheepishly. “Stay with me for a few minutes, this is nice,” he pulled Alec down for another kiss. “Your mouth should come with a warning, that it would make me come like I was a teenager again. I need some time to recover.”

“You? I still need to clean up,” Alec laughed. “How about a compromise? We can have a shower, collect the lube and blankets, and come back out here for dessert?”

“That sounds like a plain,” Spencer stretched and allowed Alec to help him up.

“I can throw our clothes in the wash too,” Alec shed his trousers and pants as they got to the bathroom. “You’d think I’d have outgrown this by now,” he winked.

“Oh, you have a tub!” Spencer groaned happily.

“Jacuzzi jets, and it fits two,” Alec offered. “Unless you’re in a rush?”

“That sounds really nice, actually,” Spencer opened several bottles of bath salts and smelled them. “I never get to slow down and relax. Work keeps me on the go, and then I usually study in my spare time, stay out of my head.”

“Get in,” Alec said with a smile. “You deserve a bit of spoiling,” he turned on the water for the tub and started the jets, dumping in a bottle of salt.


End file.
